Without You
by DippandMabes618
Summary: I can't say much without giving the enter story away so.. August 16 is not a good day for the people living in Gravity Falls... Is that good enough? I don't know. You should read this because you really want to know why August 16 isn't a good day. And because I worked hard on it and cried writing it...


**Hey! I know what you're thinking, "why is she writing another one shot? Shouldn't she be working on the next chapter of Where Are You Dipper?" And yes, yes I should be working on that, buuuuut I wanted to write this one shot first. There's going to be some italicizes parts, and just so no one gets confused those are like Stan thinking back onto what Dipper or Mabel have said. So try not to get your brain all messed up ok? Oh yeah, I cried writing this...it was too depressing.**

**Stan's POV:**

"Today we're suffering another tragic lost just like we did one year ago. Earlier today Mabel Pines was involved in a severe traffic accident that killed three, including herself. The Pines family is a well known family here in Gravity Falls. Rising to popularity after proving that Lil' Gideon Gleeful was in fact a fraud. Last year, on this very day, we suffered a great lost when Dipper Pines, Mabel's twin brother, was killed in a traffic collision. Coincidence? Probably not, townsfolk are gathering on the street where both accident's took place, and saying their final goodbye's to the one and only, Mystery Twins..."

I muted the TV, not being able to listen to the news report anymore. I put my head in my hands, and started to cry.

_I don't know what I'd do with myself if you two got hurt on my watch..._

Now what was I supposed to do? The only family that cared, gone, just like that. My great niece and nephew both, taken, one year apart, on _my_ watch. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Wendy. She didn't say anything, but I saw everything she wanted to say in her tear filled eyes. _Don't be so hard on yourself. These_ _things happen. There's no way you could've stopped it._ Just like she said last year.

We broke eye contact as Soos ran in the shack with tear stained cheeks. "Is it true Mr. Pines?! Is she really...gone?" He asked. I started crying even harder. "I guess that's a yes." He said quietly, his voice cracking at the end.

_No offense dude, but it cracks so much we already made a techno remix out of it..._

"Dipper's voice used to crack." Wendy said through her tears as if she was reminiscing. I could hear him now if he would've heard her.

_Are you saying my voice cracks?! My voice doesn't crack!_

I smiled at the memory, but then frowned because I knew that we wouldn't be making anymore. Not with him, not with his sister.

_Deedly-Dum memories!_

I remember Mabel used to sing as she put pictures into one of her many scrapbooks. That girl had too many pictures, and too much time...

_I never miss a scrapbook-ortunity!_

Now she wouldn't have anymore scrapbook opportunities. _Because she's dead._ I hated that word, dead. It just reminds you of something that you'll never get back.

_We're cutting off work, and having one of those bonding type deals..._

_Why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?_

I should've paid more attention to them. Maybe they'd still be here. It was true, I never bonded with them before, and I regret that. I should've spent more time with them, doing things that _they_ wanted to do, not things that _I_ wanted to do.

"Ma-Maybe this was f-for the b-best." Wendy suggested. I lost it, and slammed my head down on my knee and stood up, "How is _this_ for the best?! He was almost thirteen! She was almost fourteen! They both basically lived for thirteen years because you know that she was severely depressed after Dipper died! So explain to me how this was for 'the best'!" Wendy and Soos stared at me in shock. My face softened as I realized I was yelling. "I...I..." I started but fell back into the chair and cried even harder than before.

_But then we realized that the only lake monster we want to hang out with is right here..._

"Thosekids were really something, huh?" Wendy said in an effort to try to cheer us up. Despite her own tears, she still tried to make us smile. I guess Mabel kind of rubbed off on her.

_Aw, c'mon Grunkle Stan...where's that smile?_

"They sure were a handful at times, but if I had the chance to send them back home I wouldn't." I said. "Woah! Stan expressing feeling?!" Wendy joked. I smiled a little, "I think that in the end they both brought out something in me that I didn't even know I had. They brought out something in all of us..."

_If you come back talking like these people you're dead to me..._

Now they really were dead...

Tears flooded my eyes again as I looked at the TV. It was the picture that was taken right before Dipper stepped foot into that car a year ago. It perfectly captured everything about those twins...it was like the world wanted that picture to be perfect. Probably because the world knew it was going to be their last. It had Mabel, wearing her shooting star sweater. She had her arms wrapped around Dipper's torso while Dipper had one hand to the side and the other around Mabel's back. Mabel was smiling really big, and Dipper had a more serious face. He still smiled, but you could literally see the serious in his eyes while you could see the happiness and carefree in Mabel's eyes. I unmuted the TV and listened to what they were saying about them.

"This real life nightmare started a year ago when Dipper and Mabel Pines came to town to stay with their great-uncle, Stanford, for the summer. The twin's started their summer by going on 'epic monster hunts' as they called it, but ended it by proving the town wrong and sending Lil' Gideon to jail. They were enjoying their last week in town when Dipper got a call to attend an interview that was happening on a live talk show about two hours from here. The interview was going to include Dipper talking about his amazing discoveries, notes, and theories that he collected in the couple months he was in town. He accepted the offer and was picked up later that day by the host of the show. That's when the nightmare came in to place.

The interview was a huge success, many people tuned in to see it, and let's just say that Gravity Falls had a lot of visitors the next day. It seemed like everyone except the one we wanted showed up in Gravity Falls the next day. The next morning when Mabel Pines woke up she expected her brother to be home, but he wasn't. Then she heard the tragic news her brother would not be coming back. As soon as the interview was over he told the host he had to go back to the Mystery Shack because there was going to be a thunderstorm that night and his sister was afraid of thunderstorms so she needed him there with her.

They started their drive back to Gravity Falls. About a hour into the drive it started pouring. Despite the hosts' pleading to pull over Dipper said he needed to be with his sister. So the driver continued down the half flooded road when a drunk driver hit the car, sending it tumbling down a ditch where the ambulance found them not long after. When the ambulance got there Dipper was barely breathing, but the driver was dead. They rushed him to the nearest hospital, but because of weather problem's, they were not able to make it in time. Dipper die at 11:52 P.M inside the ambulance from blood loss. The doctors said his last words were, 'I can't die. She can't live without me.'

For one year Mabel Pines wasn't the same happy silly girl we all knew and loved. She was an empty shell. She rarely left the shack, and according to close family friend's Wendy and Soos, she rarely ate and slept. Most of the time she'd lock herself in the attic and cry. They said that they found her one time lying on her brother's bed cradling his hat, which was the only thing that survived that fatal crash. Now, here we are, standing on the corner of Ritter and Schaal, where both accidents took place. Mabel Pines was in the car with the new host of the show that her brother was interviewed on when the driver lost control and they crashed into the pole of the stop sign. The driver survived, but Mabel wasn't so lucky. The car had spun to its side and the pole hit in the backseat on the right side where Mabel was sitting. Paramedics were called, and they loaded Mabel into an ambulance. They said that the pole was stuck inside of Mabel's stomach and she was very weak. She died before they made it to the hospital at around 11:51 P.M. Her last words were, 'I have to die I can't live without him.'

They were buried next to each other in Gravity Falls Cemetery. The only thing deprecating their tombstones is a small Pine Tree that somehow looks like it's split into two. Gravity Falls will never forget you Mystery Twins." The reporter finished as the picture of Dipper and Mabel faded into a picture of their tombs.

Dipper Anthony Pines

June 18, 2001-August 16, 2012

"I can't die...She can't live without me..."

Mabel Rebecca Pines

June 18, 2001-August 16, 2013

"I have to die...I can't live without him..."


End file.
